A common method of lowering resonant frequency of an antenna is to capacitively load an end of the structure. This method works for different types of antennas, for example a patch antenna or a monopole (e.g., dipole, folded antenna, or spiral).
Antenna bandwidth and quality (Q) factor are related to antenna volume. Generally, a higher antenna volume will result in higher bandwidth. The antenna Q factor, which is inversely related to the bandwidth, increases as the antenna volume is reduced. Therefore, if one is forced to reduce the size of an antenna due to size constraints, the bandwidth of the antenna is reduced as well. In cases where the required operating frequency range exceeds the antenna bandwidth, the antenna may be unable to overcome the narrow bandwidth.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.